The Movies: (ShaggyVelma)
by MissBazingaFanGirl
Summary: Shaggy and Velma go to the movies, let's just say a movie and some popcorn wasn't just what happened. Enjoy! Rated T. One-Shot.


**The Movies:**

**Disclaimers:** All rights belong to their rightful owners.

**Summary:** Shaggy and Velma go out to the movies, let's just say that watching a movie with popcorn wasn't just what happened. **Warning: Rated T.**

* * *

**The Movies:**

"Did you buy the '_Sour Patch Kids_'?" asked Velma holding the bowl of popcorn in hand along with her cup of coke in hand. Shaggy had gotten back from buying popcorn and the cokes along with a handful of different kind of candy in hand. "Like, here ya go." said Shaggy, handing Velma her the box of _Sour Patch Kids. _

When Shaggy finally sat down, he placed his arm around Velma, Velma smiled and said, "Thanks." Shaggy nodded politely and got comfortable in his place, he looked at Velma and said, "I'm glad to be here with you, V."

Velma blushed and kissed Shaggy's cheek, "So am I, Shaggy." The previews had finished and the room darken as the movie began. Velma let out a sigh, she was glad that she was here with Shaggy on a Saturday night. Things couldn't have been better.

The auditorium had only a few of people and the seats that Shaggy and Velma had been sitting were empty around them, the place had been awfully dead quiet except for the sound of Shaggy chewing the hard candy he had munched throughout the movie. In the middle of the movie, Velma decided to grab some popcorn, feeling a bit hungry. Velma was still looking up at the screen but her hand moved towards the popcorn bowl that was now placed in Shaggy's lap. Little did Velma know was that Shaggy's hand was resting in the middle of the popcorn that was almost halfway done.

"Oops, like, sorry." said Shaggy as he moved his hand away from the popcorn.

"It's okay." said Velma as she grabbed some popcorn. Velma gave Shaggy a small smile.

"Like, Are you okay?" asked Shaggy, he grabbed the popcorn and placed it on the floor between his legs instead. "Yeah, I'm okay." replied Velma.

"Are you enjoying the movie?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah." said Velma shortly, Shaggy moved Velma closer to him and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "You seem like, a little nervous that's why." said Shaggy.

Shaggy was right,Velma was feeling a bit nervous. This was the first time Velma had ever went to the movies _alone_ with a boy. Sure, Velma had gone to the movies with the gang, but this was different because Shaggy was her boyfriend. They had been dating for six months already and for the past six months, they had gone steady but lately Shaggy would give Velma kisses that would last a bit longer than usual. Velma had never had made out with Shaggy, at least not yet and Velma knew that she wanted more as much as Shaggy did.

They continued watching the movie, Velma was unsure on how to make a move so she slowly moved closer to Shaggy. Shaggy moved a bit closer to Velma as well, Velma placed her hand on top of Shaggy's lap. Shaggy looked down at Velma, Velma didn't dare look up instead she continued looking up at the screen. Shaggy smiled, feeling a bit comfortable around Velma.

Shaggy had wanted to make a move ever since they had gotten inside the movie theater but he had been afraid that Velma wouldn't like it or something. But seeing that Velma was moving closer to him, he decided to give her a small kiss on the forehead. Velma smiled closing her eyes, before Shaggy pulled away and placed her hand on the side of his face and leaned up to kiss him.

Shaggy closed his eyes and held Velma by the waist then, their kisses awkward at first but after a few movements they began going with the flow. Shaggy began to licking Velma's bottom lip, quietly asking for entrance. Velma allowed it and soon their minds got lost in the moment as they began to make out in the movies theater.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. It's short but it was intended to end there. I was thinking of creating a story line for it but I was like, eh. Nah. So instead this ending being a small one-shot of my favorite pairing Shelma 3 I really wish people could make more Shelma stories in the M section. :/ Oh well, if anyone can could they? I've done a few already. :) **

**Anyways, thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoy this mini thing and if you guys can leave a review, no stress. :p Until next time when I make another Shaggy/Velma fanfic. :) Byeee.**


End file.
